Mutira D. Venganza
"The Undead Fallen Hero, who had fought for his dreams to see the Government fall by his and friends hands. But how cruel can fate be when a Dragon, Blade, Phoenix and Static took it all away from him........... " —''Dolf the Scratchmen'' The “Worlds' Most Wanted Undead Man” Mutira D. Venganza (>ムーストリップ復讐, Muuteara D. Venganzaa) is a free roaming assassin, that is ranked number 1 on the Kensei 11. He is considered to be one of the most wanted men in the world, second to that of Monkey D. Dragon. He has teamed up with Hersoma, with an unknown objective. Originally Mutira was one of the most famous Revolutionaries, just as much as Nova Blade, Static Dyson and Phoenix Redfox. However Mutira had defect because of a few reasons, one being that he wished to become Dragon's second in command and Dragon forbid him to do so. After he had left the Revolutionaries he had become a pirate, he had sailed the seas for years and caused massive chaos and subjugation across the seas. As he started to become more dangerous with every passing event, however on an island. He had come into contact with a rivaling pirate captain, but that rival had set a trap for him. But before he was killed Mutira had ate the Jaku Jaku no Mi, which right after he ate it he was shot and killed. But quickly rising back up and killed the pirate captain, news of this event shocked many even Dragon himself. Mutira had returned to give them another shock, which he had returned so different. With some help this time, with Hersoma by his side he was able to turn the luck of the revolutionaries. By slaughtering many of its members, but let Dragon get away to make him think about what he had done. With an unknown bounty of what is an estimating over 600,000,000 for such crimes as. What he had done during his time as a revolutionary, such crimes from cutting off supply lines and many other attacks against the world government. His own kidnapping of several government official and used them as ransom, his defeat of Aokiji and defeating Vice-Admiral Smoker. His massacre against thousands of civilians, killing thousands of marines and destroying several vessels. Stealing a massive battleship, using it against several other marine ships and attacking port towns. Becoming the number 1 on the Kensei 11 list and his own dealings with several high ranking Marines who had come to capture him. With this Mutira has an unknown agenda with Hersoma, he wishes to make sure Dragon pays for not letting him become his second in command. He wishes to give a humiliating defeat to The Hakuri Pirates and become thier captain so that he could have support behind him for when he takes away everything from Dragon. To do show he wishes to hunt down important revolutionaries and kill them to make a statement to Dragon. With this Mutira sets out to take away everything from Dragon as he had taken it away from Mutira. Appearance Originally Mutira was a white man, with short hair and was very muscular. During the days he was human he had worn a simple black tank top, with a pair of black jeans and boots. During is days a pirate, he had added a leather coat over his shoulders and a set of four earrings in each era. He had keep guns on his legs, by gun holsters, which "ate" the Iru fruit. But when he had ate his fruit, coming back as a tulku he had changed. He became long, tall and extremely skinny. His skin become pale and looked as if he had burn marks all over his body. Mostly from all of the injures he had gotten from battle. During this time and the per-time skip, he had worn a long black coat and a cowboy hat with a white headband with the kanji of number one on it. To tell the world that he was number 1 ranked of the Kensei 11. After this and during the post-time skip, he had gotten some of his muscles back. He now had torn open his cloak to make it like a cap on his body. To reveal a shirtless body, easily seeing his rib cage underneath his skin and a pair of black pants. Torn at the ends, he still kept his guns and holsters. He then has a pair of cowboy boots with a pair of boot spikes on the back of them. He still had his signature cowboy hat and headband. Gallery ghjtyum.jpg|Mutira whenever he came before Hakushin. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Marksman Category:Gunner Category:Gunsmith Category:Sniper Category:Kensei XI Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen